Perfect Relationship
by BlissfullySortOfAnonymous
Summary: It's a perfect relationship- I hate him, and he hates me." Fiyeraba


**Disclaimer: *yawn* I do not own Wicked. Hmm, I seem to have said that before….Surely not, right?**

**More fluffles from me=] I do enjoy writing oneshots lately, I'm not sure what it is…They're easier, I guess:)**** Ah well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Artichoke!"

Elphaba was pelted suddenly in the back with a paper airplane, which she bent to pick up. She straightened sharply, then whipped her head around to find the source of the familiar voice, her customary smirk firmly in place.

"What do you want, Tiggular? If you're looking for a brain to borrow, I'm sure Boq here-" She jerked a thumb at the munchkin. "-would be happy to oblige. I _would_ help you myself- I do enjoy giving to charity, you know- but, even considering how overly large your head is, your skull is entirely too thick, I'm afraid; a fully developed brain just wouldn't fit into the tiny space left in the middle."

Fiyero's glare belied the sparkle in his eyes, and he and Elphaba shared a secret smile before she made a show of stalking away, dragging Galinda behind her.

"Elphie, you really _should_ try to get along with that boy," Galinda huffed, indignant at being made to walk quickly in her heels. "He's cute, you know, and much nicer than Avaric or any of those other morons."

Elphaba shrugged disinterestedly. "Now why in Oz would I want to do that? I think it's a perfect relationship- I hate him, he hates me. At least it's mutual."

At least, she hoped it was still mutual; she felt slightly in need of a bit of reassurance. Elphaba opened the airplane, careful to shield it from Galinda, and felt her lips stretch into a slow smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Her "reassurance" came that night in the form of a midnight rendezvous with the object of her…hmm,"affection" didn't seem like the right word. "Strong feelings"- that was better.

She waited for him on a small bridge near the edge of the forest that bordered Shiz's grounds. Elphaba leaned over the railing and gazed into the silvery, moonlit water below with a sigh. She let her eyes slip closed, and lost herself in vivid memories of their last meeting.

Absorbed in her own blissful thoughts, she didn't hear his footsteps until he stood directly behind her. She didn't move, only inhaled his warm scent as he pressed against her back, and reached for his hands to guide them as they crept around her waist.

His voice was a low murmur against her ear. "You were great today; I'll admit, you're much better at thinking up insults than I am." Elphaba leaned into him, eyes still closed, and resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck and give in to the pent-up longing she felt.

She didn't have to resist long. "Elphaba, turn around," he breathed into her hair. She did, and her lips became instantly engaged in a series of feverish kisses. His lips mirrored her own desire, barely allowing her time to breathe- not that she minded.

"Mmm, kiss me again," she murmured when he slowed and finally drew back slightly. Fiyero obeyed willingly. When he was forced to break the kiss for air, he thumbed her cheek and informed her with mock seriousness, "I cannot _stand_ you Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba smiled angelically. "I hate you, too." She kissed him sweetly, and he chuckled. "I rather enjoy our definition of 'hate'."

Elphaba turned in his arms to look out at the lake again. "Well, it's just like I told Galinda- it's a perfect relationship, really."

A cool breeze blew past the couple, ruffling Fiyero's thick brown hair and making Elphaba's stream gracefully behind them and wrap around him. Elphaba closed her eyes again and sighed. "Well, it's _almost_ a perfect relationship."

Fiyero frowned, worried; he hadn't seen that coming. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, and her soft voice seemed to float to him on the wind as she answered, "No- that's the problem. This-" She clutched his arms closer around her. "-is intoxicating. I just wish….I wish we could see each other like _this_ more often. I wish we didn't always have to hide it, I wish-"

Fiyero hushed her as her voice began to escalate. "Elphaba, you know all that can change- right now, if that's what you want. Just say the word, and I'll hire a herald and have it shouted from the rooftops that I'm in love-" At her stern expression, he amended, "Ok, '_hate_' with you."

Elphaba was tempted to say yes as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes that owned her soul, but she caught herself and shook her head forcefully. "No. I won't make you an outcast too," she said fiercely. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You don't deserve that."

"And you do? Elphaba, I'd much rather be an outcast with you than a popular idiot without you," Fiyero said firmly. "I love-" There was that look again. "-yes, _love_- you, and tomorrow, we're telling people."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Despite herself, she couldn't wait.

* * *

**You know what to do to make me the happiest little author in the world=]**


End file.
